Precognition
by portentous humanoid
Summary: What if you finally came across the man in your dreams? Everything seems like a deja vu... blah blah blah. just read it :   'She didn't just drew me, she drew my whole life'


_I was silently drinking coffee at my favorite cafe shop, staring at my bandaged hand, when I spotted him two seats away from us, drinking a coffee of his own, he was looking back at me... and suddenly bowed his head- a sign of acknowledgement. He looks vaguely familiar like I've seen him somewhere. He stood up when suddenly my phone rang, *riiingg*_

*riiiiiiiiing*

"What the-?" I sat up my bed and turned the alarm off. I ran a hand through my bangs, as I laid back down again. _Different dream, but the same person... What the heck?_

I groaned, I can't get him out of my head.

Finally, decided to draw him.

I quickly took a shower and went directly to my sanctuary- the art room, specially made for me.

I grabbed a canvas and started sketching; I can still remember every detail of his features, the chiseled jaw line, the hair perfected in a messy way, his nose, his kissable lips, and finally those golden eyes which I carefully drew and with passion.

Finally finished, I pulled back and analyzed my masterpiece, and realized- _he's the man in my dreams, in fantasy and reality._

I sighed, what are the odds of meeting him?

He's probably just a figment of my imagination.

*too toot* My phone beeped, Angela messaged me

Hey sis! :D I know an art exhibit where

we can post some of your pieces!

I know your all big time now, and its

just a small exhibit, but my Uncle owns it :P

A favor he asked me :))

Interested? I know you are :

txt back ASAP

-Ang

I replied her with a big yes.

I looked around for some paintings and drawings to exhibit, my eyes landed on a painting of my favorite landscape, then to a drawing of my favorite cafe shop, and finally, my dream guy.

These 3 should be enough, I thought to myself.

I placed them in a container made for canvas, and set off to Angela's house.

"Thank you Bella!" Angela's uncle exclaimed as he examined my work "What would you name this one?" he asked showing me my latest work

**Edward's POV**

I just finished eating when I passed by an Art exhibit, I checked my time 'I still have enough time before my shift starts' I thought and entered the exhibit

I walked around admiring different arts, it was just a simple ones, fruits in a basket, A man in a bike, a dog... when I notice most of the crowd are in one part of the room, curious I went over and checked it out.

_Now this is art_, carefully painted landscape- I know where this is, it's one of my favorite spots. I read the artist's name- _Isabella Swan._

Next I saw what looks like the cafe shop down the block, people drinking coffees, chatting, and waiters serving... It was a picture, but it felt so alive. The same artist- Isabella Swan.

And finally, the last painting, it was a-. I froze and examined it closer,

Is that... _me?_

But. How? As far as I can remember I never knew someone with the name of Isabella Swan, or a patient with that name. But I'm pretty sure it's me.

I was speechless... It wasn't the fact that she drew me without permission and posted it here and not to mention, she was right with every detail, my hair, my lips... and oh God, my eyes. But it was about the fact that she didn't just draw me...

_She drew my whole life right before my very eyes_.

When I finally have the strength to walk, I approached the man behind the desk, reading a newspaper.

"The artist who drew that- those..." I pointed at the works of Isabella Swan "Where does she live?" I managed without stammering, I know it's wrong to ask about that, but I can't help it, I need to see her.

"I'm sorry lad, we dont give personal details" He looked up then back at his newspaper

I didn't pursue with it, instead I walked out of the exhibit.

_I need to find her_, *riiingg* my phone alarm sounded, right after my shift.

**Bella's POV**

I was walking, heading towards Angela's house when I felt a presence behind me, and saw Jacob- my best friend _and_ suitor.

"Hey Bells" he smiled

"Hey" I smiled back

"So," he started a bit hesitant, "Have you thought about it?"

I know where this is going so I stayed silent

"Why won't you answer me?" He attempted again

I quickly thought of another topic "Did you saw my painting by the Art exhibit?"

He let out a groan which sounded more like of a growl "Is that why up to now you still _won'_t answer me?"

I don't know what he was talking about, but I guess it shows in my face when he said,

"That drawing of yours!... Because of him?" He lowered his voice, "Bella, I love you, please give me a chance"

I tried not to look at him, when he suddenly cornered me in a wall, and kissed me, unconsciously I kissed him back, I felt his hand snaked around my waist when realization hit me. I pushed him back

My eyes widened "What the-?"

"Is that enough now?" he asked

Angry, I curled my fist and punched him straight in the face

"OUCH!" but instead, it only hurted me, I shaked my hand trying to cool it down

"Bella-!" I heard him say as I ran away from him.

_ugh. damn it, I think I broke my hand_. My eyes widened when I realized it was the hand I used to paint.

I hurriedly went to the hospital to make sure it was fine.

"Ms. Swan kindly come in, Dr. Cullen is waiting for you"

I flinch, _the name sounds awfully familiar._

I stepped in, and the nurse closed the door.

His back was facing me, "Pls. take a sit" a melodic voice said

As I sat down, he turns around but was looking at his clip board, "so... Ms. Isa-" his voice was a whisper when he continued as he looked at me "-bella Swan..."

My eyes widened, and so was his.

What the-? I-I-I-I-I-... even in my mind I was stammering, _HIM! It was him! In my dreams! In my mind... In my painting! _

_OH MY GOSH? did he saw it?_

Shock was written all over his face, slowly turning to confusion then, into a frown, and finally... nothing. Even his eyes were dead.

I braised myself,

He opened his mouth to say something, and then close it... He cleared his throat "So. Ms, Swan, what seems to be the problem?"

_I guess not. phew._

I was still incapable of speaking that I just raised my hand to shot it to him. His eyes widened at the sight of it, I have no idea what it looked like, I was just gaping at him. Still bewildered, and to shock to speak or think anything nice to say besides from, 'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? YOUR THE MAN IN MY PICTURE!' or 'WHAT THE HECK? YOUR THE MAN OF MY DREAMS!' or 'OMG. Such kissable lips'.

_Nope. Nothing nice to say_. So I stayed silent

But I couldn't get out the feeling of warmth his touch gave me as he examined my hand… or the fact that his hand was shaking.

He was saying something 'bout my hand, but I couldn't cope up with it, not with my dream man in front of me.

"... It would take a few weeks or even a month for your hand to heal"

Now, that's where I broke. "What?" I stood up briskly that he flinch "Y-you mean I can't draw?"

I flinch at the sudden feeling of déjà vu

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Swan" he said but I know his mind was somewhere else

"T-this is unacceptable!" I walked out his ward, left a payment, and headed straight home.

But I never cried when I got home, instead I sat in front of a blank canvas, and slowly reached for a charcoal, but I couldn't grasp it, My hand hurts to much to even move a finger.

Frustrated, I grabbed it with my left hand and started scribbling, but my mind wandered off, his golden eyes keeps on flashing in my mind, He looks way better than in my dreams.

When I came back to reality, I was surprised to see what I wrote, in capital letters in the middle was 'EDWARD CULLEN' surrounded by words... Unwanted kiss, Jacob, broken hand, dream... Slowly, as I read each one of those words, it starts to unfold before my eyes...

It was in that first dream I met him, Cullen, in the same hospital but did he told me his given name was Edward? Or did I wrote Edward, cuz for some reason it's what I name dream guy in my dreams...

I screamed. _I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!_

**Edward's POV**

_So much for looking for her, she found me._

Ugh. I was such an idiot, damn it. Why didn't I confront her about the drawing? I'm pretty sure it's the first time I saw her.

I should be angry by what she did, I guess. BUT. She looks so fragile. When she came to my ward with a broken hand, I was worried, and for some reason...

I keep seeing my future with her, is this what you call... love?

I will find her again. But if I _do_ find her, _what'll I do then? what'll I say...?_

**Bella's POV**

_A wedding song was played... I wonder who was getting married, till I saw in a reflection, a girl in beautiful white gown, with brown eyes and hair._

_I would've doubt it was me, if I didn't saw him, standing... waiting, by the altar in a white velvet tux._

_Everybody stood up as I entered_

_I was getting married._

Another weird dream. with him.

I sat up my bed and sighed.

I'll meet up with Angela today to remove that drawing before he sees it.

I was silently drinking coffee at my favorite cafe shop, staring at my bandaged hand, when I spotted him two seats away from me, drinking coffee of his own,

_Déjà vu?_

He was looking back at me... and suddenly bowed his head- a sign of acknowledgement.

The dream! again, it happens...

He looks vaguely familiar like I've seen him somewhere. He stood up, when suddenly my phone rang, *riiingg* _oh right. Dr. Cullen._

_My dreams about him always came true..._

I answered it "Hey Ang. oh. okay... Just bring it here, I'll wait for you"

Late as always, I thought and continue to sip my coffee. Still aware he was loo- I take that back, walking towards... me? I pretended I didn't saw him.

"How's your hand?" was his first words

I dared to look at him knowing I can't look away once I see those golden eyes.

_Stare... _

_Still staring..._

I knew it. I sighed

"Is this seat taken?" he asked again

"No" I manage to say, and took a sit across me

"Look, I'm sorry about your hand... It'll get better soon" then, he showed me something that almost melted me... his crooked smile.

"I understand, it's my fault anyway, sorry I suddenly walked out Dr. Cullen"

"Pls, call me Edward"

My eyes widened "Ed-! I mean, and call me Bella"

_What are the odds?... right? I must have seen his name somewhere... Anywhere._

There was a silent, it wasn't anything awkward, but I know there was something heavy coming...

"Okay. I can't take it anymore. Have you seen me before?"

"um... yeah? Like, yesterday, in the hos-"

"No! I mean-" he groaned "-pls. Stop. Stop messing with my head"

I was confused, _shouldn't I be the one saying that? Does he dream about me too?_

He continued, "E-ever since yesterday, earlier yesterday... I- I saw your drawing..."

My eyes widened, but he still continued "h-how could you...?"

"I- I'm s-"

"No." he cutted me "Don't." he exhaled, "I-I'm glad, I don't know what to do... How to react. Then, I saw you in the ward, future unfolds right before my eyes... What is happening today, _ you _drawing me with you beside me when your hand healed, a marriage-" he stopped as soon as he realized what he was saying "... I know it sounds weird but... It's true-"

"Dream" I cutted him, "I always see you in my dreams... that's how I drew you without meeting you face front." I said, almost talking to myself

"Bellllaaa~!" Angela came singing "I brought your-" she saw the both of us "drawing"

Edward reached for it, and read the name out loud

"Precognition" he said looking at my eyes… and the I can see something familiar…? A look that somehow says, _you're_ my missing piece

_That explains it…_

"Precognition" I repeated with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I suddenly have the urge to research about <em>deja vu <em>and came across _precogniton_,** **try reading what precognition is, and you'll understand this story :) reviews? :P**


End file.
